


The Servants and Their Gossiping

by thisAnon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisAnon/pseuds/thisAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor and his exciting romance, as seen and told by the servants of Skyhold.<br/>Outsider POV. Written as a fill for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Servants and Their Gossiping

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt asked for an outsider POV and then offered numerous suggestions. After nearly hitting all the suggestions I couldn't add more, lol, so it ended there.

Daily life in Skyhold would not go as smoothly without the presence of servants, the ones hired to cook, clean and do everything in between. While the higher-ups argued endlessly on things that would affect Thedas for years to come, it was their duty to take care of the day to day. While they went about Skyhold attending to their various small, but still important tasks, nothing escaped their notice.

Especially with matters pertaining to the Inquisitor.

Celia had made her way through the empty library to deliver tea to Sister Nightingale one evening. She passed by the first aclove at just the right moment, catching a glimpse of the Inquisitor gently pulling the Tevinter mage close, lips locked in a brief and tentative kiss that soon turned passionate. It was clear it was the first such moment they shared and she nearly spilled the contents of her tray at the shock, (Maker preserve them, the Herald, with a Tevinter!) but she managed to keep still and carry on before both men would notice.

She could barely shake the scene from her mind as she served Sister Nightingale and she tried her best to appear as though everything was normal, but must have failed because she surely knew something was up. The lady didn't press her however and Celia's initial surprise turned into excitement as she slipped back into the kitchens.

Celia told Jeanette, who simply laughed. She suspected as much, she said as she reminded Celia that the Inquisitor had sometimes requested for a plate of pastries and snacks in the evenings to be sent to Dorian, the Tevinter mage who's always in the library. Never had the Inquisitor requested something so specific for someone else. He even charmed the normally strict cook for such requests.

The word spread among the servants quickly thanks to both of the women. Soon after, everyone else who contributed in some way Skyhold had heard whispers about it as well. Like how word from the kitchens soon reached Warden Blackwall, who tried to verify the rumors by asking around in the tavern. The scouts, who shared word among themselves, neither affirmed nor denied the rumors. Some had seen the earliest signs in the stolen glances and knowing smiles, but they only reported to Sister Nightingale.

Another servant, Lani, who was cleaning the rookery at the time, was the one who overheard the exchange between Mother Giselle, Dorian and the Inquisitor. She wrung the pole of her broom in anxiety when the Inquisitor deflected Mother Giselle's concerns, because they were valid but the Inquisitor wouldn't hear of it. She entertained the idea that the Tevinter was a blood mage who used his magic to get close to the Inquisitor, if not then he at least had something sinister in mind, because weren't Tevinters the enemy? Still, the Inquisitor didn't seem like the soft sort who would blindly place his trust in his people. 

Lani voiced these concerns as she told Celia about the incident, but Celia handwaved those concerns and pointed out that it's the poor Tevinter who needed looking out for. Celia had developed a soft spot for him after awhile. How long could the Inquisitor manage their relationship while more people like Mother Giselle tell him it was a really bad idea until he finally caved in? 

It was inevitable according to Lani, but Celia and young Mara staunchly disagreed. The latter two both thought that the tragic romance developing within the vicinity was far, far better than the romance serials they waited weeks, even months for. Mara even dawdled at times by the door of the Inquisitor's quarters when she needed to bring him something. She listened in on the pair who frequently used the sofa by the bannister for amorous purposes. She would knock after awhile to interrupt them, and she would hear the urgent whispers and rustle of fabric that told her more than enough. It was all she could do not to grin from ear to ear while she replaced the pitcher of water, brought down the trays of food and cleaned the hearth. She was careful and tried not to add to the grief the Inquisitor received from his friends and advisers over the whole affair.

But how difficult it was to be in the vicinity while the Inquisitor and Dorian laughed, teased and even argued with each other as she worked. They behaved themselves while there was another pair of eyes present, but only their hands were reigned in. Once though, Mara's various tasks lead her up the Inquisitor's quarters snowy late afternoon and she the curtains of the Inquisitor's bed drawn closed and the fireplace all but burnt out and she was sure, very sure, that the curtains of the four poster bed were drawn tightly closed for a reason. She heard them though, particularly the Inquisitor murmuring something along the lines of giving Dorian his every desire and then Dorian dramatically refusing, followed by a bout of laughter at their own silliness. 

Of course, Mara couldn't wait until she finished her tasks and was out of earshot to ease her contained excitement and run back to the kitchens and tell Celia and Jeanette what had just transpired.

The girls were giggling over Mara's exaggerated recounting of the event in a secluded corridor, barely containing their glee. They were soon overheard by old Daliah who simply bemoaned how she would definitely have more laundry to do soon and hoped that the quartermaster could be persuaded to procure more bedsheets in the near future.


End file.
